Car Breakdown
by neverendingsearcher
Summary: A small drabble on what i think should have happened after the argument in Theatricality and before the guys version of Kiss' Beth. Finn and Kurt brotherly love... pre-slash if you squint...


**Okay, So this is what I think should have happened in Theatricality, just after the Finn-Burt argument and right before the guys singing Beth. Please Review if you like it :D i just felt i needed to post it up before the next episode...**

"Faggy", the word kept ringing in Kurt's ears, Finn was definitely the last person he expected to hear that word from, crying himself to sleep, Kurt thought up ways to get a revenge, he would face Finn. He was certain Finn was different, but the recent turn of event roved that he was probably wrong and Finn was just like any other neanderthalian jock, but with a passion for singing obviously. That Hudson would see what a fag like Kurt was capable of, he would do something in revenge, something not even Finn could fix, Finn wasn't manly enough to actually fix it. After all, only the manliest of guys are mechanics, right?

Finn woke up the next morning, after Burt had kicked him out of the house, his mom had a small chat with him and Burt and they had agreed to let him sleep on the couch and they would move out the next day. While neither Burt nor Carole were eager to live in different places, Finn wasn't gonna be left alone, and as Burt had put it, family always came first. Finn felt really bad about what he had caused, so he wanted to find a way to make it up to Kurt and show him how sorry he was.

Finn got out of the couch and sleepily walked downstairs, he had been so caught up in last night's fight that he forgot that all his clothes and the KISS costume were still downstairs in Kurt's domains. He was glad to find that the small soprano wasn't in his bed, and was giving out a free concert in the shower, over the few days they actually managed to live together Finn had found out Kurt was more than capable of hitting the high F in Defying Gravity, Finn smiled a little remembering Kurt's embarrassed reaction to the first time Finn heard him singing in the shower. Finn must have been reminiscing a long time, because he was still smiling when he heard the water being stopped and the shower curtain being moved. Finn got out of his trance-like state and quickly tried to gather all his clothes, he only had to find the KISS shoes and he would be ready, however, the bathroom door opened before he was able to complete his task and he found himself facing a half naked Kurt.

"Oh, hello Finn" Kurt's voice sounded cold and distant, Finn figured he was still hurt from last night.

"Kurt, ugh, Hi… I was just leaving, sorry, I… I'll see you at breakfast, we… we need to talk" Finn felt a need to get out of the room; he wasn't ready to face Kurt just yet, so he hurriedly made his flight for the stairs

"What happened Finn? Why are you so eager to leave the room? Is it too faggy for you?" Finn looked at Kurt; he was fixing his hair in front of the mirror, trying to hide his hurt face. He had to give it to the smaller boy; it seemed planning out your outfits worked, because Kurt had gotten dressed in record time.

"Kurt… is not that, is not the room, okay, maybe it is… I mean was, the room, at least last night it was the room" Finn felt threatened when his eyes met Kurt's through the mirror, the small soprano was eradiating superiorness, his arms crossed in front of his chest, his face red with a mixture of hurt, anger and sadness.

"Then what is it Finn? Please enlighten me. Is it me? Am I too faggy for you? Is that it? Yes Finn, I am a fag, I though that wouldn't be any new to you, after all I can recall many time you and your football friends called me a fag before and after tossing me in a dumpster." Finn thought that if looks could kill, he would have already died several times already.

"But it wasn't me! I never threw you anywhere! I even held your clothes! I am not like the rest of them!"

"Well, you didn't stop them either, did you? When will you realise it Finn? You don't belong with Glee, you should go back to Azimio and Karofsky, and the rest of the jocks, and you aren't any different from them!" Kurt was now tearing up, and Finn walked towards the fragile boy, he had a sudden urge to hold him, to show him wrong, that Finn was in fact different. However, as he moved closer to Kurt, Kurt did the same thing, only to brush past him and go up the stairs, Finn could only stand in complete shock, gaze following Kurt's feet disappearing into the ceiling. He didn't move as he heard the front door opening and closing, and just followed the pair of Gucci loafers through the window, he saw Kurt going towards Finn's car, to the driver's seat and then moving back to the hood of the car, he guessed Kurt opened the hood, and by the looks of it, Kurt was trying to reach for something deep into Finn's old car, Kurt was on tiptoes for about 50 seconds before Finn saw his feet move and heard the hood of his car closing, to him it was like a wake up alarm. Finn ran up the flight of stairs and ran out the house to face Kurt, he found him in his car, just pulling out of the driveway

"Kurt! Wait! What did you do? You can't just mess with my car like that! I need it to get to school!" Finn Shouted at the moving car and saw how it slowed down as the window lowered, then a high pitched voice yelled back at him before speeding down the road

"Screw you Finn Hudson!"

Finn just stood in pyjamas still watching Kurt drive off before quickly realising what had happened, and running inside to get ready for school ,after all, he needed to hurry up if he had to walk to school, and still get on time. As he was walking back into the house, he looked to see the next door neighbour getting into his car while looking at Finn. Finn heard a mumbled 'Gay couples these days…' he wanted to tell the guy he was wrong, but he was too late to waste any time.

Finn arrived late at school, he had tried to get his car to work, but failed miserably.

He spent the whole day trying to speak to Kurt, but he seemed to be ignoring Finn, he finally managed to catch his attention at glee rehearsal,

"I wanna talk about this"

"There's not much to say, I feel sorry for you, I thought you were different"

"I am different" Finn wanted Kurt to understand him, but Mr. Schue chose that precise moment to walk in. Luckily for Finn, Puck wanted to sing for Quinn, he saw this opportunity and sang to Kurt, hoping he would be one step closer to forgiveness from his to-be stepbrother. However the song didn't feel like enough to Finn, maybe he would need to come up with more options, maybe something Gaga… after all he needed a reason to get rid of the hideous red shower curtain in the upstairs bathroom…

For some weird reason, getting Kurt's forgiveness, was now meaning everything to him.


End file.
